


Questioning Everything

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape Recovery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, young lesbians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foreign and buxom new handmaiden makes Margaery question her friendships and familial relationships. The road to discovery is more like a battle march and is paved with blood and foul words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Everything

**Author's Note:**

> in desperate need of a beta  
> msg me on tumblr (myperennialnest . tumblr . com)

Margaery's new handmaiden had attracted a lot of attention as of late and almost all of it was unwelcome to the girl in question. She was only few years younger than Margery, but had already flowered and developed more than the Rose of Highgarden probably ever would. 

Her eldest cousin had spoken yesterday of her jealousy that someone so low in birth would attract so much attention. Their other lady-cousins had wholeheartedly agreed and even went so far in their contempt to say that a figure that noticeable would only get her into trouble. When her youngest lady-cousin had asked what kind of trouble they had meant, the girls had laughed. Margaery's own kin had comforted themselves with the hope that an innocent maid would be raped. 

When Margaery walked her companions to the entry way that night in preparation for the night, her eldest cousin had done as always. She kept to the back of the group and closed the door behind the others. Margaery could hear her other cousins murmuring and then giggling. A wave of rage suddenly washed over Margery just then. As her lady-cousin turned smirking, she took a step towards the Lady Margaery.

"Highgarden is uncharacteristically cold this evening. Would you not agree, my lady?" Her cousin began.

"Might you prefer company on a night such as this" she continued in Margaery's silence. In five large but elegant strides Margaery had brushed past and reached the door. Fueled by anger, Margaery pulled open both of the large oak door in a single tug. She turned and stood next to the wide open entrance, breathing angrily through her nose with her lips pursed.

"Thank you for your company this afternoon, my lady, but I expect my copper bed warmer will serve me just as well tonight." the highborn lady nearly spat out.

Shocked, but unwilling to question the clear dismissal, the Lady quickly scurried out and down the hall with her eyes downcast. Inspired by the same anger, Margaery threw the doors shut and braced herself against them. Her chest suddenly tight, she took a great shuddering breath and silent tears streaked their way down Lady Margaery's fair face. Her knees uncharacteristically weak, she collapsed to the floor and grasped at her chest as she silently sobbed. 

Margaery was utterly perplexed by her response. She felt a great urge to protect her young handmaiden's honor, but it pained her greatly when she had to defend said honor from her own kin. With another sudden burst of anger she slammed her open palm against the solid door, making a soft slapping noise. The burst of anger doing little more than making her palm pink. Her whole hand buzzed with heat but she was grateful for the distraction from the clenching of her chest. 

Thinking of her mother and then her grandmother, Margaery's tears stopped almost suddenly. She shot to an upright standing position and briskly walked to her water basin and carafe. Splashing her face with cold water, her trembling turned to shivering. Her face stung with the cold water and raised borderless on her soft skin. Quickly she dried her face and numbly plopped down onto her vanity seat and stared blankly ahead at her own reflection; she awaited her handmaiden's arrival to begin her nightly routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is more for me than anyone else because Margaery Tyrell is a southern snowflake and I care about her so much it's ridiculous and the best way to show you love a character is to make them suffer... right?


End file.
